deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Elgb333/Badass with Disabilities: Baldwin the Leper vs Timur the Lame
Try to think of the most awesome warrior you can think off. Chances are the warrior you've imagined would be sporting huge ass muscles, large and tall structure and a chiseled and buff build. And don't worry, you're not alone on your choice because basically it's what the rest of us would also think of what our choice of warrior would be. Human evolution and society itself proclaimed that a core factor of being a badass is practically having superior physicality. If you can do beyond what an average person can do physically, either by bench-pressing large barbels, running a marathon in a short amount of time, killing an engrossingly large amount of people in a war, or maybe pulling a jumbo jet with your hair if you're desperate enough, then you're a certified badass to anyone's book no doubt. By god, have mercy to anyone who tries to disagree with you. They'd likely take it back once you've shown them what your body can do to him. However, you also have to know that there are badass people out there who are not the best of health. There were people who did extraordinary things even if they have physical or mental disabilities and life-threatening diseases. People like Nick Vujicic, Stephen Hawking, Götz von Berlichingen, Jean Danjou or even Alexey Maryesev and so much more, have showed us that not having a perfect body would stop you from being awesome. On the other hand, these two people I present today bring a whole new meaning of the word "Badass with Disabilities" to a whole new frigging level! Baldwin the Leper: The courageous king of Jerusalem who successfully defended his kingdom to his death! vs Timur the Lame: The ruthless vizier who built a mighty empire and slaughtered everyone in his path! Who is DEADLIEST?! Baldwin the Leper Baldwin IV (1161 – 16 March 1185), called the Leper or the Leprous, reigned as King of Jerusalem from 1174 until his death. He was born in 1161 to King Amalric I of Jerusalem and Queen Agnes of Edessa. While playing as a child it was discovered that he had leprosy and thus could not be expected to live a long or happy life. However, even as a boy, he never let his terrible disease get the better of him. When he was only 13 he became King Baldwin IV of Jerusalem with Raymond of Tripoli as his regent. When he became old enough to rule, he ruled well, but even from day one this diseased young boy was a King to admire. In 1174 the barely teenage monarch led his troops in an attack on the Muslim forces threatening Damascus and Andujar. The following year when the great Muslim warrior Sultan Saladin of Egypt attacked Ascalon King Baldwin IV (better known as Baldwin the Leper) took a mere 500 men to march to the defense of the city. Feeling supremely confident Saladin split his forces to take Ascalon and the supposedly defenseless Holy City of Jerusalem. However, Baldwin summoned the Templars who joined him in defeating the troops at Ascalon and then rushing to overtake Saladin at Ramleh. The Christian knights were vastly outnumbered but were devoted to their young monarch who, despite his disease, led from the front and they were encouraged by their faith with the Bishop of Bethlehem on hand with the relic of the True Cross. With only 500 knights (and a few thousand local infantry) against an army of 26,000 battle-hardened veteran soldiers, Baldwin won a stunning and, to the eyes of many, miraculous battle. The Sultan himself only escaped because his guard sacrificed their lives to give him time to get away. Saladin tried and tried again but the leperous teenage king bested him at every turn; at Belvoir castle in 1181, before Beirut and at Kerak castle in 1183. Eventually, Saladin retreated to Egypt in order to regroup and the Christians were triumphant. King Baldwin IV survived longer than anyone had expected him to but finally died on March 16, 1185 not long after the death of his mother. With the brave warrior-boy-king gone Saladin soon came back and in his next major campaign conquered Jerusalem which prompted the calling of the Third Crusade. (Taken from Mad Monarchist) Weapons Short= Longsword The term "longsword" refers to a longer sword than the arming sword, while having the same basic shape of the arming sword, but having a length of up to about one and a half meters, designed more for thrusting, but still capable of cutting. The weapon was also known as a "hand and a half", as it can be used one or two handed, and its thin long balde can be used to pinpoint unarmored parts of the opponent. It also has a pommel for pummeling and breaking skulls. * Straight double-edged blade * 48 inch blade * Pommel |-|Mid= Halberd The halberd was inexpensive to produce and very versatile in battle. As the halberd was eventually refined, its point was more fully developed to allow it to better deal with spears and pikes (also able to push back approaching horsemen), as was the hook opposite the axe head, which could be used to pull horsemen to the ground * Has an axe, a spike and a long spearpoint * 6 feet |-|Long= Composite Crossbow The composite crossbow used a composite bow instead of a simple wooden or steel bow like other crossbows. This allowed the crossbow to have more power in a smaller frame. The composite crossbow was relatively more powerful than other wooden crossbows of similar size, allowing smaller bows to be used with the same power. This smaller size made the composite crossbow quicker and easier to reload than other crossbows.﻿ At that time, it was easier to aim and fire than a tradistional bow, and uses less training as well. * Fires armor piercing bolts * 110 yards |-|Cavalry= Knight Lance A favorite and principal weapon during the Middle Ages. The lance was a long, strong, spear-like weapon, designed for use on horseback. The combination of lance and stirrup gave the armoured knights of the European Middle Ages tremendous shock potential in battle and knights trained with the weapons through jousting at a very young age. An effective weapon, it was used by European armies till WWI. * 10-12 feet long |-|Siege= Springald A Springald, or espringal, is mechanical artillery device for throwing large bolts and less commonly stones or Greek fire. It was constructed on the same principles as a Greek or Roman ballista, but with inward swinging arms (it's practically a large swinging crossbow). It was also known as a 'skein-bow', and was a torsion device using twisted skeins of silk or sinew to power two bow-arms. * Fires large bolts, stones and even Greek fire (which is a primitive napalm). |-|Armor= Great Helm, Chainmail and Heater Shield During the Crusades, Baldwin and his men would have likely worn the popular riveted chainmail. The armor is nearly impervious to slashing and stabbing strikes, and a protective gambeson is worn underneath for additional protection from arrows and blunt force trauma. A great helm, which was primarily used by knights, protected all of the head and the face from slashing, stabbing as well as blunt attacks from any direction. A heater shield, which is typically made from thin wood overlaid with leather or metal, is used to protect the knight both on foot and on horseback. Timur the Lame Timur, historically known as Tamerlane, was a Turko-Mongol conqueror and the founder of the Timurid Empire in Persia and Central Asia. He was also the first ruler in the Timurid dynasty. Born into the Barlas confederation in Transoxiana during the 1320s or 1330s, Timur gained control of the Western Chagatai Khanate by 1370. From that base, he led military campaigns across Western, South and Central Asia and emerged as the most powerful ruler in the Muslim world after defeating the Mamluks of Egypt and Syria, the emerging Ottoman Empire and the declining Delhi Sultanate. From these conquests he founded the Timurid Empire, although it fragmented shortly after his death. Timur envisioned the restoration of the Mongol Empire of Genghis Khan. "In his formal correspondence Temur continued throughout his life as the restorer of Chinggisid rights. He even justified his Iranian, Mamluk and Ottoman campaigns as a re-imposition of legitimate Mongol control over lands taken by usurpers.As a means of legitimating his conquests, Timur relied on Islamic symbols and language, referring to himself as the "Sword of Islam" and patronizing educational and religious institutions. He converted nearly all the Borjigin leaders to Islam during his lifetime. "Temur, a non-Chinggisid, tried to build a double legitimacy based on his role as both guardian and restorer of the Mongol Empire.Timur also decisively defeated the Christian Knights Hospitaller at Smyrna, styling himself a ghazi. By the end of his reign, Timur had gained complete control over all the remnants of the Chagatai Khanate, Ilkhanate, and Golden Horde and even attempted to restore the Yuan dynasty. Weapons Short= Turko-Mongol Saber Having poised himself as a Tartar and a Mongolian, Timur would have used the popular turko-mongol saber. The Turko-Mongol saber had a long, curved blade with a single cutting edge. The saber can be used on foot but was deadliest on horseback. * Curved single-edged blade * 48.5 inch blade |-|Mid= Mongolian Glaive The Glaive was a bladed staff weapon. The Glaive consists of a long blade (typically up to 18 inches in length) on top of a wooden shaft about six or eight feet. The blade was fixed to the shaft by means of socket, much like an axe, rather than the tang of the similar Naginata. Often, the blade also had a hook opposite the of cutting edge. The glaive was used both for slashing and stabbing, while the hook has used to pull riders from horseback. * Long blade used for cutting * Hook used for pulling riders * 8 feet |-|Long= Composite Bow The Mongolian recurve bow was the most deadliest weapon in the steppes, and it helped carved much of the great Empires in that era. Consisting of a wooden core, with horn on the belly (facing the archer) and sinew on the back (away from the archer), all held together with animal glue. It had a maximum range of 450 yards, and contrary to popular belief, also worked well on foot. * Fires arrows. Steel tipped and sometimes barbed and on-fire for increased damage. * 450 yards |-|Cavalry= Jida Lance Classic Mongolian weapon. The jida had an 8-inch steel spearhead mounted on top of a long wooden shaft, the entire spear being about 12 feet long. Like most spears, the jida lance was primarily used for thrusting. Although effective from foot, its primary use was from horseback. * 12 feet * 8-inch blade |-|Siege= Trebuchet One of the principle siege weapons by Tamerlane, infamous for his use during the Siege of Damascus. The counterweight trebuchet could fling projectiles weighing up to 350 pounds (160 kg) at or into enemy fortifications. * Uses rocks and sometimes incendiary projectiles |-|Armor= Leather Lamellar Armor, Mongolian Helmet and Round Shield In most depictions of Tamerlane, he's shown wearing the lightweight leather lamellar armor common of warriors in the Mongolian Empire. Made with lapping studded leather, it offered protection against slashes and blunt force trauma. Leather lamellar was weaker in terms of defending capabilities and was particularly more useful only when defending against arrows and bolts. But it did had silk vests underneath to offer much more protection. Mongolian armor also includes the helmet, which was made from iron for the top part and leather flaps for the parts that covered the neck and ears. The inside of the helmet was also lined with fur. Most helmets had a pointed top that had a tail made of horse hair on the top. Round concave shields made out of wound wicker covered by leather was used to block arrows, swords, and knives X-Factors Physicality Even though Baldwin is racked with leprosy that ravaged his face and left this right arm useless, in his prime the king can still use a sword, lance and shield like any Christian warrior. He can still fight both on foot and on horseback, and his leprosy also allowed him to feel no pain. In his childhood, Timur suffered injuries on his legs and in his right hand which crippled and made him unable to use any weapons. In every campaign he was, he always needed to be carried on a litter, and is definitely defenseless without anyone assisting him. Experience This is a tough one but I'll be giving the specifics. Both fought at a relatively young age, but Timur started out as nothing mroe than a bandit and cattle-raider while Baldwin trained as a knight. Baldwin fought more physically on a relative basis against the Muslim coalition in the Near East and against other Europeans trying to take his kingdom. But Timur fought a wider variety of enemies and kingdoms from all sorts of environments. Not only did he took down fellow Mongols (Tartars) from the steppes, but he also slaughtered Muslims in his push East (from the Turks and the Mughals), as well as once defeating the Knight Hospitaller in Smyma. Timur created one of the fastest growing Empire at that time so there's that. Strategy Both are great tacticians and were master chess players. Baldwin fought some of the greatest leaders during the Crsades such as his notewrothy fight against Saladin (I mean the guy manage to defeat a Muslim force of 26, 000 with only 500 knights). He was also a master diplomat who was akin to Otto von Bismarck in being a Commander in Chief and leading a theatre of war. While Timur definely used brute force and numerical supriority to overpwoer his foes, his tactcs such as the brutal Battle of Ankara, is till being studied today. He was virtually undefeated in his time. Training Although racked with leprosy, Baldwin still trained as a knight from a very young age. Not only did he trained with some of the ebst in Europe, he also schooled in the house of none other than William of Tyre. Timur started out as a bandit and a nomad, and took him more years to develop his prowess. Brutality This is an obvious edge to Timur. That guy built pyramids of human skulls and pillaged and raped his way throughout the known world. Unlike other "knights", Baldwin was one of those who actually followed the code of chivalry and did not kill as much as he needed. In fact, he was a a loving leader first before a wartorn killer. Notes * From this day forward, I will not be putting up numerical x-factors anymore. I have been inpired by Wass and Appel to write my factors in prose forms because we believe that it is less-bias and more accurate. Besides, I'm no mathematician so why the hell am I going to use numbers? * I know that in his later days Baldwin's leprosy finally took a toll on him leading him blind, crippled and dying but to make the match-up fair, the Badlwin here will be in his prime; that can fight on both foot and horseback. * To give these warriors some slack, the battle will be in a 50 vs 50 skirmish (20 cavalry, 30 foot soldiers). Hopefully this scenario will represent both warriors more accurately and still be in the small-scale style of DW. ** Since these warriors became famous by their siege battles, Baldwin and his 50 knights will be defending a castle while it will be Timur and his 50 men who will try to take it. * Battle ends in the first week of April. Battle In a small patch of desert in the borders of the Middle East and Central Asia, a lone fort stood guard as a great battle commenced. Outside, Mongolian warriors lead by the brutal Tamerlane surrounded and besieged the castle. The Mongols set up their trebuchets and sheilds; surrounding and entrapping the fort like a cornered prey. Inside were European knights under the great Baldwin IV, who were readying themselves for an impending siege. They set up their springald and put forth the ammo needed. They ready the saddles of their horses, their steel weapons sharp, their armor tightly fit and every drop of bravery in their hearts. Baldwin knew the odds were against him. Every news that he heard of these Oriental monsters were horrifying beyond human comprehension. They said that this Emir, Tamerlane he was called, made horrible atrocities to every civilization he came across. And if these stories were true, and that this Tamerlane person is the Devil himself, then Baldwin knew the fate that awaits them if they lose. "How many men do we have?" Baldwin calmly asked his correspondent inside his quarters. His nervous war correspondent replied with tension, "God help us sir. So far this was a wrong place to put an isolated fort. We only have 50 men and 30 horses, and a food ration for only three days. Reinforcements on the other hand are still two days away." Upon hearing this, a moment of silence gripped Baldwin which worried his correspondent. Any warrior would have lost their souls after hearing odds like these against them. But to the surprise of his correspondent, Baldwin suddenly just laughed at the challenge he was in. He pats the young men on the shoulders and said, "Have no fear scribe. I've always been in these disadvantages. Always been the unlucky one. And God always loved to put me in these unwinnable situations. Now let's see if I can impress God once again." On the outskirts of the castle, the Mongolian warriors were getting ready. Tamerlane, who was being carried by his men in a litter, set out a messenger to offer a conversation to the Christian king. The Mongolians seem to have already encircled the camp, all eager to finally pull it down like the walls of Jericho. But Tameralne, though feared for his dark reputation, still employed diplomacy in the hopes of finishing the battle more quickly. The messenger came back with news that King Badlwin was ready to talk. He points to Tamerlane the walls of the castle where the masked leporous king stood visibile overlooking him. Tamerlane orders his men to move his makeshift throne litter forward, and now both he and the Christian king eyed each other. Two warriors, separated leagues apart from differend ends of the world, from the east and the west, now see each other for the first time. "Greetings Emir," Baldwin shouted. "May I ask what you are doing uninvited in my domain?" Tamerlane just laughed at the courage this king had for asking him such a trivial question. "Well my reasons for this incursion is simple. I only want the land of my people, the place where the Prophet Muhammad was born, back in Muslim hands," he said before making his large army salute as a show of force. "As you can see, my forces have surrounded your tiny castle. There is no way for you to escape or win. Give up now and you and your men will be spared." "I've heard stories of you Emir. I'm actually suprised you haven't taken our heads yet," Badlwin laughed. Tamerlane also laughed in return. "Well if you have heard of me then consider yourself lucky. Now give me what I ask. You should know what happens to anyone who refuse my generous offer. And pray dear king, I'm never usually this generous to people." Baldwin shooked his head laughing. "Oh you silly little big-mouthed man. You really want my castle eh? Do you really want it? Well it's yours. All you have to do is walk here and take it. Come on I dare you," Baldwin taunted as he turns his back and returns to his men. Tamerlane's eyes blazed with fury at what he had heard. "Leporous... boastful idiot!" he cursed at King Baldwin. "I'll show you what Hell you have wrought. I will burn that fort down and have your head!" he continued as his men took him back to the camp. Upon returning, Timur calls for his war council to prepare an attack. But it seems that things weren't going greatly for the Mongols as well. They may have the upper hand but several obstacles suddenly popped up. "Great Emir, my men carried bad news from our reinforcements in the East," one of his commanders said. 'What is it?" Tamerlane said disappointed and annoyed. "The reinfrocement forces you have called... won't be here for the next few days. They had to deal with several rebel factions on their way here from India to Afghanistan that caused the delay. And so far we only have 50 men to sieze that castle." Tamerlane, visibly angered by what he heard, still tried to keep a cool head. He scoffs at his war council, "You have been with me and yet you still don't believe in my brilliance. Tell me, does a little cripple man still not impress you? Do you still lack faith in me after everyhting I have accomplished?!" Those words echoed through the tent and sent shivers to the spines of every men inside. The war council, shaken at what Tamerlane said, pleaded that it was just a misunderstanding. They knew how horrible things go when he gets angry. But Tamerlane, though irritated, reassured their lack of faith saying, "I will take that castle the same way I did with others. Use the trebuchets to knock off the walls if it must. And tell my cavalry to encircle around and find a way to get through. If I need to starve them I will." And with that, the Mongol forces started their attack. Heavy objects were hurled by their trebuchet from a distance. Some just bounced harmlessly on the walls, but soon the trebuchet found its mark and hit the vulnerable top parts, killing several of the knights stationed there. The trebuchet kept firing and firing till the momentum started rocking the walls like a storm blowing a small tree. It got worse when the Mongols started tossing incendiary devices on the fort which exploded and burned graneries, towers, houses and knights as they hit. These were enough to scare the knights into submission, and they panicked and hid themselves behind various covers. And with the defenders temporarily neutralized, the Mongols started charging the fort with their shields and horses. The knights started to scramble as Hell rained and came a knocking. But then King Baldwin, with a sword in his hand, managed to rally them back into action. He then orders the knight back into the walls, and with their crossbows they shot the approaching Mongolians. The latter started firing back with their own recurve bows, and the tiny skirmish only left small casualties between the two. But as the Mongolians were already getting near to scale the walls, the knights suddenly unleash their springalds and shot incendiaries filled with greek fire at them. The Mongolian shields, which was enough to stop crossbow bolts, were useless against the springalds. And the knights burned a great deal of Mongols and sent them back to their camps like wusses. The Mongols fled and the knights cheered. But Tamerlane retaliated by sending back projectiles from his trebuchet, and thus the knights fell back again to take cover. "Is there anyway to take out those damn things?" Baldwin said pointing to the trebcuhets. "Nothin' sire," one of his knights hastily replied. "Our bows and springalds don't have the range to take it from afar." "Well then," Baldwin said confidently. "It seems the only way is to take it out up close." Baldwin then went back to his quarters and gathered some of his knights to think of a plan. On the Mongolian camp, things were not going well as many casualties poured in. Tamerlane himself was getting impatient. While his trebuchet was pounding the castle, none of his men have still breached the damn fort. Calling his war council yet again during the open battle, he said in an irritated voice, "Listen, take as many archers as you can and fire on those bastards. But keep the catapults firing. If we can't take them by brute force will just have to force them into submission." And with that, the Mongols kept their distance for a while as the trebuchet did its work. Rocks, debris and bombs were catapulted into the poor fortress. With Hell raining upon them from the sky, it felt like Armageddon for the defenceless knights inside. The rocks smashed through every piece of cover they try to hide, many of them crushed, flattened and killed in the process. The bombs blew and burned many of them as well, creating a big inferno of the castle which was visible to Tamerlane's devious and maniacal eyes. For a couple of hours, the Mongols just sit there and watch as the fortress crumbled and burned from a distance. Tamerlane laughed and enjoyed himself watching the show from his tent. He didn't care anymore of taking that castle; he just want those knights and their plagued king dead. And then, a chance appeared in the eyes of the crippled conqueror. The frontal walls have started to crack and crumble, but still standing nonethless. And as Tamerlane can see, the flames were left to burn undisturbed and there were no signs of the defenders anymore. The trebuchet did its work, and the excited Tamerlane finally gives the orders to finally take the castle. "Be careful all of you. If you need to tear that crumbling wall down then do it. If anyone is left standing, which I doubt so, kill them. And bring me the head of their king." Upon hearing the orders, the Mongols mount their horses and charged. Carrying their hooks and ladders, they were ready to finish this battle once and for all. They rode closely around the walls to check if there were still signs of resistance left. Then they finally started throwing their hooks and setting up the ladders to take the castle. A final coup de grace to finally end this great but utterly short battle of the desert. As they were ready to scale however, the knights suddenly sprang out of nowhere and chucked them all with their crossbows and springald. Though battered, burned and bruised, the knights managed to endure the trebuchet's attacked. They shot the Mongols with arrow and springald bolts, piercing through their shields, armor and horses with ease. The Mongolians were surprised by the sudden resiliency and many of them fell upon the ambush. The battle reignited yet again with the small band of surviving knights against the larger army of invading Mongols. Tamerlane erupted with fury and cursed every insult and deragotory at what was happening. And so he ragefully ordered his men to reset the trebcuhet and fire. The Mongols then hastefully set up the trebuchet but most of their initial shots missed, hitting their fellow Mongols instead who were fighting outside the walls. Tamerlane crused them for their clumsiness, and he told them that he was just an inch from executing them for their stupidity. "You insolent fools. Keep those things firing! No one will eat, sleep or shit until that fortress is mine!" Tamerlane said. But then unexpectedly, out of nowhere, King Baldwin and his knights crashed into the Mongolian camp. The unprepared Mongols were caught off guard as the knights on their horses invaded. The ambush scared Tamerlane and many of his surprised and defencless soldiers were killed in the initial attack. The knights didn't spare anyone; they stormed the tables, tents and quarters of the shocked Mongols, killing them all, before attacking and burning the trebuchets and putting them out of action. Tamerlane himself dropped from his litter cowering as his Mongol warriors try to protect him. But King Baldwin, masked and on horseback, points his sword at him and boasted, "Why aren't you one angry little man. I'll tell you Emir, you look a lot smaller now that I see you up close." Timur can only do nothing as Baldwin and his knights butchered the Mongols. Their weapons such as their longswords and halberds, made mincemeat of the Mongols and their inferior sabers and glaives. Their armor also proved its worth agaisnt the lightly armored Mongols. And King Baldwin himself, even though plagued with leprosy, butchered a great number of them like he was the angel of death. His lepered face and his conviction to win, made him look like'' "Al Shatan"'' on horseback in the eyes of the scared Mongols, and many of them fell on his sword. The remaining Mongols fled and King Baldwin ordered his knights to pursue them all. But the fleeing Mongols left Baldwin a prize; they left their leader Tamerlane wimpering alone. Tamerlane tried to hide beneath a table and cowered with his hands on his head. But Baldwin saw him and he flips the table, revealing the small defenceless man shaking underneath. "Please! King please! Mercy!" Tamerlane begged. But King Baldwin just thrust his sword on his gut and disemboweled him. Tamerlane cried as he grabbed his guts that spewed from his belly. "I'm a sensible man Monseour Lame. But even I have my limits. Why should I give you, a monster who's killed so many, including women and children, be given mercy?" King Baldwin gloated. "No! God no! I can't end like this!" Tamerlane yelled. "Great Allah please. Heal me and save me from this demon. Smite him with you hands!" Baldwin just shook his head at this feeble attempt at cowardice. "No mercy will be given to you Monseour Lame. For you have not given anyone in return. Your conquest ends here. Dead as a coward and a fiend. May God have mercy on your soul." King Baldwin said. And with that he chops Tamerlane's head, who still had his pleading and cowardly face. King Baldwin then takes Timur's head and straps it on his horse for all the remaining Mongols to see. He calls upon his knights and said, "Now, let us go back and help our brothers." And with that the knights cheered and rode back to the castle. And the defenders themselves were also having a triumph pushing their enemies away as well. Winner: King Balwin IV Expert's Opinion The votes were very neck-to-neck, with the author having to end the battle in a tie breaker. While Timur was a great tactician and brutal conqueror, most experts believe that Baldwin just have the better weapons, armor and the actual fighting experience to win. Category:Blog posts